


Nemezis

by dieOtter



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Assassins, Crack, Gen, Humor, Pirates, game!fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Edward Kenway i jego największy wróg. Oparte na faktach (tak jakby).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nemezis

**Author's Note:**

> Fik oparty na autentycznej sytuacji, która mi się przydarzyła w grze. #mnieśmieszy  
> Chyba nie wymaga koniecznie znajomości gry, choć mogą umknąć pewne drobne odniesienia.

_Wielka Inagua_

— Nienawidzę ich! _HYK_. Sierściuchy chędożone! Nie życzę ich sobie na mojej wyspie, rozumiesz? To moja _HYK_ wyspa i ja ich sobie, do stu tysięcy piorunów, nie życzę!  
Adéwalé z pełną wyrozumiałością pokiwał głową, przyzwyczajony do wybryków swego kapitana, i po raz kolejny pomógł Edwardowi utrzymać pion. Droga do rezydencji na wzgórzu nie była daleka, ale wydłużała się znacznie, kiedy ktoś uparcie nie chciał iść w linii prostej. To była naprawdę długa noc.

Zaczęło się całkiem zwyczajnie. Wrócili do swojej kryjówki i jak zwykle każdy, kto nie miał wachty, na własną rękę udał się na poszukiwanie uciech, których brakło im na morzu. Wieczorem — również jak zwykle — także Adéwalé zszedł na ląd, aby zdać dowódcy raport z naprawy Kawki. Był przygotowany na popijawę — na lądzie relacje między kapitanem a załogą, i tak luźniejsze niż na okrętach pływających pod inną niż piracka banderą, dodatkowo się rozluźniały, a powrót na Inaguę zawsze oznaczał wspólną zabawę w niedawno wzniesionej przez Edwarda tawernie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zastanie Kenwaya ubłoconego, w podartym kaftanie, samotnie mamroczącego przekleństwa nad szklanką rumu. Kapitan wyglądał jak obłąkany, nic zatem dziwnego, że nikt z załogi nie odważył się przysiąść.  
— Kawka gotowa do wyjścia w morze, sir — zameldował Adéwalé służbiście, chcąc udobruchać Edwarda, zanim usiadł na sąsiednim krześle.  
— Przeklęte jaguary! — wycedził Kenway w odpowiedzi, pociągając kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki. — Nawet w domu nie ma od nich spokoju. Nawet, do diaska, we własnym domu!  
— Miejscowi twierdzą, że jaguary nie zbliżają się do wioski ani rezydencji. — Adéwalé nie mógł się powstrzymać od tej drobnej złośliwości, wypowiedzianej rzecz jasna całkowicie beznamiętnym tonem.  
Bez trudu domyślił się, że kapitan wybrał się swoim zwyczajem na samotną przechadzkę po dżungli, co skończyło się dla niego nie najlepiej. Jakby jeszcze dotąd niczego się nie nauczył…

_Cayman Sound_   
_Tydzień wcześniej_

— Kapitan wraca na pokład! — poinformował marynarz na oku, choć Adéwalé, kontrolujący właśnie stan bukszprytu po staranowaniu zeszłej nocy hiszpańskiego szkunera, zobaczył odbijającą od brzegu szalupę już parę sekund przed nim.  
— Wcześnie jakoś — skwitował jeden z piratów pracujący obok.  
Edward wiosłował wyjątkowo powoli, jakby walczył z prądem czy falą, choć Adéwalé wiedział doskonale, że żadne z dwojga obecnie nie występowało. Dopiero gdy kapitan zbliżył się do Kawki, kwatermistrz zrozumiał, co się z nim działo. Podarty, okrwawiony kaftan i lewe ramię obwiązane naprędce urwanym prawym rękawem dawały dostateczną odpowiedź co do przygody Kenwaya.  
— Kto się odezwie, przez następny tydzień poleruje nagle* — warknął Adéwalé półgębkiem do załogi, podchodząc do burty, by pomóc kapitanowi wejść na pokład.  
Edward był wściekły, to nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości. Nie komentując swojego opłakanego stanu, zamaszystym krokiem udał się do kapitańskiej kajuty, by jakiś kwadrans później wyłonić się z niej w świeżym odzieniu, z dodatkowym pistoletem i wyjątkowo zaciekłym wyrazem twarzy.  
Jakieś dwie godziny później wrócił ponownie, tyle że tym razem rany od pazurów widniały na jego plecach i kapitan, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał poprosić swego kwatermistrza o pomoc w ich opatrzeniu. Na brzeg wrócił już z pomocą dwóch wioślarzy.  
Na szczęście za trzecim razem najbardziej ucierpiały kapitańskie spodnie (nie licząc rzecz jasna jego godności). Wioślarze otrzymali rozkaz pozostania na brzegu i trzymania broni w gotowości.  
Kiedy późnym wieczorem Edward Kenway pojawił się na Kawce ze skórą białego jaguara przerzuconą nonszalancko przez ramię, cała załoga wybuchła głośną owacją. I chyba tylko Adéwalé dostrzegł kropelki krwi skapujące spod jasnego futra.

_Pinos Isle_   
_Dwa tygodnie później_

Kiedy otrzymał w Arroyos nowe zlecenie zabójstwa i zorientował się, że jego cel przebywa obecnie na Pinos Isle, Edward Kenway rzucił taką wiązankę przekleństw, że pląsające nieopodal tancerki rozbiegły się z piskiem. Mała strata — skwitował w myślach — i tak nie pomogłyby mu z jaguarami.  
Zbyt dobrze pamiętał swoją poprzednią wizytę na tej wysepce oraz szaleńczą wręcz euforię, kiedy odkrył, że zamieszkujące ją gęsto jaguary nie są w stanie wspiąć się na kolumnadę, będącą pozostałością kompleksu wzniesionego tam dawno temu przez Majów. Przez dobrą godzinę stał na rozlatującej się, lecz nadal wysokiej i smukłej kolumnie, i metodycznie likwidował jednego przerośniętego kota po drugim, śmiejąc się opętańczo. I choć na Kawkę wrócił wtedy w doskonałym humorze, czując, że nareszcie pomścił swoje krzywdy, to nie miał złudzeń — w porastającej Pinos dżungli kryło się jeszcze co najmniej kilka tych bestii. Co gorsza, tym razem nie mógł używać broni palnej, jeśli nie chciał, by jego cel zbyt wcześnie go odkrył, co dodatkowo komplikowało sprawę. Owszem, poradziłby sobie z całą szajką, gdyby nie miał innego wyjścia, ale szkoda byłoby zrezygnować z premii za uniknięcie walki. Pięćset reali piechotą nie chodzi, a marynarze domagali się już od jakiegoś czasu postawienia na Wielkiej Inagui burdelu.  
Edward doskonale czuł się na morzu. Potrafił bez trudu przewidzieć zmianę pogody, z daleka wyczuć zbliżający się statek, zaś bitwa morska stanowiła dla niego wyrafinowany taniec, w którym znał wszystkie kroki. Nieco gorzej było na lądzie, jednak w zatłoczonych, gwarnych miastach jak Hawana czy Kingston także radził sobie znakomicie. I choć Adéwalé podśmiewał się z jego manii chodzenia po dachach raczej niż po ulicach jak normalni ludzie, nawet kwatermistrz przyznawał, że morze dachów oferowało niemalże tak samo doskonałe pole widzenia i możliwość szybkiej orientacji co ocean.  
Jedyne, czego Edward szczerze nienawidził, to dżungla. Ciasne, niemalże klaustrofobiczne miejsce, do tego piekielnie parne, całkowicie pozbawione tak ukochanej przez niego morskiej bryzy. Ograniczony widok, masa dziwnych, obcych mu dźwięków, co razem niemalże uniemożliwiało odgadnięcie, co może kryć się za przysłowiowym zakrętem. No i przeklęta wisienka na tym zgniłym torcie — dzikie koty. Zdradliwe, podłe bestie, skradające się po gałęziach jak marynarze po wantach i spadające na nic niespodziewającego się przechodnia, który nie ma nawet czasu, by sięgnąć po pistolet.  
Tym razem Edward zatrzymywał się co kilka kroków, rozglądając się swoim orlim wzrokiem, jednak na szczęście nie natrafił na żadnego przedstawiciela kotowatych, bezpiecznie docierając na skraj majańskich ruin, w których miał odnaleźć swój cel. Już na wstępie natknął się na kilku strażników, ale na to był przygotowany. Nie angażując się na razie, wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość i ostrożnie okrążył kompleks, aż trafił na to, czego szukał. Wznosząca się na wzgórzu budowla przypominająca świątynię, a na jej dachu dwóch strzelców. Ich należało zlikwidować w pierwszej kolejności, jeśli misja miała mieć jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia.  
Wykorzystując naturalną osłonę, Edward sprawnie przypadł do muru. Kątem oka dostrzegł kolejnego strażnika przechadzającego się pod kolumnami, ale ten był na razie daleko. Kenway zwinnie ruszył do góry. Wspinaczka była prosta — nadgryzione zębem czasu mury oferowały wiele oparć dla nóg i rąk pirata-asasyna. Potem jeden szybki skok, nóż pod żebra i pierwszy strażnik został wyeliminowany. Drugi otrzymał strzałkę usypiającą, nim zdołał podnieść krzyk. Unieszkodliwienie tego na dole także nie nastręczyło większych trudności.  
Zakończywszy wstępny etap zadania, Edward przycupnął na dachu, wziął głęboki oddech i omiótł wzrokiem widok przed nim. Cel odnalazł bez trudu, ale w dole kręciło się jeszcze kilka osób, brakowało zaś zarośli czy innych naturalnych osłon, które umożliwiłyby dokonanie zabójstwa bez zwracanie na siebie uwagi. Pistolet odpadał z przyczyn oczywistych, użycie strzałki usypiającej także wzbudziłoby podejrzenia. Kenway był w kropce. I nagle, kiedy tak w zamyśleniu obserwował otoczenie, dostrzegł jeszcze jedną czającą się w plątaninie krzaków sylwetkę. Początkowo stłumił przekleństwo, ale po chwili stwierdził, że warto jednak poczekać na rozwój sytuacji. A nuż wydarzy się coś ciekawego, co zwiększy jego szanse?  
Jaguar kręcił się przez dłuższą chwilę na skraju kompleksu świątynnego i Edward był już bliski rezygnacji, gdy zwierzę nagle przyspieszyło i jednym zwinnym susem zlikwidowało najbliższego strażnika. Edward uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
Wielki kot wyraźnie się rozkręcał. W ciągu kilku zaledwie minut zabił trzech kolejnych mężczyzn. Na placu został już tylko obiekt Edwardowego zlecenia, jeden ostatni strażnik oraz zainteresowany głównie pożeraną właśnie ofiarą drapieżnik. Pirat zaśmiał się złowieszczo.  
Jedna dobrze wycelowana strzałka usypiająca wyeliminowała pozostałego przy życiu strażnika. Cel zaczął chyba coś podejrzewać, ale nie miał już nikogo, kto mógłby go obronić. Edward dopadł go w paru susach i dokończył dzieła. Potem dla zasady dobił również uśpionego i opróżnił kieszenie pokonanych. Następnie wspiąwszy się ponownie na wyższy element ruin, z całkowitym spokojem wyciągnął pistolet, by zlikwidować objedzonego jaguara. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nawet jest mu odrobinę szkoda tego niespodziewanego sojusznika, ale musiał oczyścić sobie drogę powrotną, prawda?

— Adé! — zawołał zdecydowanym głosem, kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły pokładu Kawki. — Wracamy do Arroyos po odbiór zapłaty, a potem na Inaguę. I mam dla ciebie zadanie.  
Podszedłszy do kwatermistrza, zarzucił mu dłoń na ramię i powiódł go na mostek, dalej od zaciekawionych uszu załogi.  
— Kiedy wrócimy na Inaguę, zarządzisz polowanie.  
— Na jaguary? — domyślił się Adéwalé.  
— Tak jakby. Chcę kociaka.  
Kwatermistrz wybałuszył oczy ze zdumienia. Edward przez chwilę napawał się tą reakcją. Nie wiedzieć czemu wyjątkowo bawiło go, ilekroć ktoś z załogi wyraźnie uznawał, że kapitan całkiem postradał już zmysły.  
— Jak będziecie musieli zabić matkę albo inne dorosłe osobniki, to trudno. Zrobię sobie z nich jeszcze jeden dywanik do rezydencji — kontynuował nonszalanckim tonem, jednocześnie polerując końcem rękawa wyimaginowane zabrudzenie na lśniącej powierzchni folgierza**. — Ale kociaka chcę żywego. I znajdź mi w wiosce kogoś, kto zajmie się jego tresurą i wychowaniem pod moją nieobecność.  
— Tak jest, sir. — Kiedy Adéwalé nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, lub usilnie starał się ukryć odpowiedź cisnącą mu się na usta, stawał się służbistą, jakiego nie powstydziłaby się Królewska Marynarka Wojenna. Czasem Edwarda to irytowało, dziś wprawiło go w jeszcze lepszy humor.  
— Podnosimy kotwicę, Adé — zarządził wesoło, klepiąc zdumionego kwatermistrza po łopatce. — A potem zapraszam na szklaneczkę rumu. Wypijemy zdrowie wszystkich jaguarów na Karaibach!

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> * Nagiel – kołek, na którym obkłada się liny. Polerowanie go jest o tyle „niefajne” dla delikwenta, że falliczny kształt nagla budzi skojarzenia, które niezwykle bawią resztę załogi.  
> ** Folgierz — małe obrotowe działko bliskiego zasięgu zamontowane na relingu.


End file.
